Méfie toi si tu m'aimes
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Edward Elric, lycéen peu sociable, rencontre par hasard un certain Roy Mustang, étudiant en chimie très désiré chez la gente féminine. Une attraction incontrôlable les unit alors, très vite perturbée par Envy et son charme redoutable. Ed x Roy, Ed x Envy.


Ahem... Voilà donc ma toute première fanfic sur FullMetal, avec un Roy x Ed par dessus le marché =D ( perverse? MOI? Naaaan... X"D ) Je met un rating T pour cause de violence à venir ( comprendre: intervention d'Envy ) et d'un éventuel triangle amoureux ( Envy, encore et toujours! XDDD ) Bref, pour l'instant je n'ai pu poster que le début à cause de ce foutu bac blanc T-T Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenus évidemment! =) Bonne lecture! x3

_Disclamer:_ Les persos ne sont pas à moi ( même pas Envy ou Edward! T-T ) alors droits d'auteur obligé, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa!

_Rating:_ T

_Pairing:_ Roy x Ed ( à la base ) et sûrement un Ed x Envy à venir ( qui sait, si je suis motivée... XP )

* * *

« Ed ! Magne-toi ou on va louper le bus !!! C'est pas le jour pour être en retard ! »

Je grognais en accélérant le pas. Ca va, ça va ! Inutile de me rappeler quel jour on était ! Depuis deux semaines tout le monde en parlait. Les journaux, les magazines, et même la télé ! Et les parents. SURTOUT les parents. Ce matin Mamy Pinako nous avait réveillé trois quart d'heure plus tôt que d'habitude, histoire que nous ne soyons pas en retard ! A croire que tout le monde avait eu la même idée : les rues étaient déjà bondées d'étudiants en uniforme. Tous fringués pareil, de vrais clones ! Je grimaçais. Cette veste était vraiment à vomir. Gris poivre, carrément passée de mode. Avec ça on avait vraiment l'air de clowns. Saleté de rentrée ! Devant moi Al sifflotait, jouasse. La rentrée avait toujours été un jour faste pour lui. Les retrouvailles, la reprise des cours et des récrés, il adorait ça. L'imbécile heureux. Je ralenti le pas, apercevant déjà la carlingue défoncée du vieil abri bus. Il était encore pire que dans mes souvenirs. Bancale, barbouillé de tags et infesté de filles. Ca gloussait, ça minaudait, ça geignait… Des activités typiques féminines, quoi. Futiles, en somme. Je reconnu facilement plusieurs têtes. Il y avait celle, blonde décolorée, de Winry, la véritable petite fille de Mamy Pinako. Elle avait quitté la maison pour s'installer chez son copain du moment – un imbécile dingue de foot. A côté d'elle se trémoussait Rose. Châtain claire à l'origine, elle avait coloré sa frange en rose ce qui lui donnait un air un peu bizarre. C'était la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Tous les garçons – de notre établissement ou d'ailleurs – se trainaient à genoux devant elle. Pour ma part, je la trouvais carrément collante. Ses jérémiades et ses tirades narcissiques incessantes me pompaient l'air. Un peu plus loin je pu distinguer Lyra, une fille plutôt énigmatique et pas très nette. Elle, elle me faisait carrément flipper. C'était le genre de nana obsédée par les sciences occultes, le spiritisme et tous ces trucs. Pas du tout mon genre de fréquentations. Je m'enfonçais de plus belle dans ma mauvaise humeur. Super ! Mon retour au bagne avait déjà commencé. Al, lui, ne tenait plus en place. Trépignant sur place, il se fraya un chemin au milieu de la cohue et rejoignit Winry en deux secondes chrono. A peine la blonde eu-t-elle entendu la voix guillerette de mon frère qu'elle se retourna, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

« Ed ! Al ! Ca faisait un bail ! »

Al lui sauta dans les bras, très vite repoussé par Russel. C'était lui le fameux fana de foot, le faux blond accro de la baballe.

« C'est bon pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes ! Lâche ma copine maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

Les joues de Winry s'empourprèrent. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouvait à ce frimeur mal peigné ? Je soupirais. A côté de moi Rose se tortillait.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances, Ed ? » minauda-t-elle.

Je grognais un « mouais » pâteux. Il en fallait cependant plus pour décourager la rosée.

« T'as vu j'ai refais ma couleur. L'ancienne partait un peu en sucette alors… »

Et bla, bla, bla… Je perdis le fil de la conversation bien avant la fin de sa passionnante tirade sur la couleur de ses cheveux. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le bus arriver. Je ne me vis même pas monter dedans. Je suivais le flot des lycéens, me repérant à la couleur des uniformes. Il ne fallait pas me tromper. Ceux que je devais suivre, c'était les gris souris. Les plus moches de tous. Le coude vaguement appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, je laissais mon esprit dériver. La voix de Rose bourdonnait toujours en arrière plan sonore. Comment ça se débranchait ce truc là ? Le trajet jusqu'au lycée me paru étrangement court. Le temps passe si vite quand on parle coloration capillaire ! Une fois le bus arrêté, les portes s'ouvrirent et déversèrent des gerbes d'étudiants sur le parc du lycée. Al me tira par la manche.

« Aller debout frangin ! La cloche va sonner ! »

J'obéis de mauvaise grâce. Qu'elle aille au diable cette foutue cloche ! Les seules fois où j'aimais sa mélodie de vieux réveil rouillé c'était lorsqu'elle annonçait le début des vacances. Le jour de la rentrée, je la détestais cordialement. Je descendis donc du véhicule en ruminant. Alphonse poussa un soupire exaspéré puis, sans mot dire, me confia aux bons soins de Winry. Elle et moi étions dans la même classe. Al était plus jeune que nous d'un an, aussi devait-il se rendre dans les locaux des secondes années. La blonde prit le relais et, m'agrippant par le poignet, me tira à sa suite en direction du bâtiment des troisièmes années. Rose se pendit à mon autre bras, un sourire béat scotché sur la figure. Nous traversâmes le parc en quelques minutes à peine : Winry tirait comme une forcenée. La délicatesse n'avait jamais été son point fort… Quant à moi je suivais d'un pas bancal, peu joyeux de retrouver mes camarades de l'année dernière. Autour de nous les élèves s'activaient, guettant les aiguilles de l'énorme cadran qui surplombait la façade du bâtiment des lycéens. Plus que trois minutes avant la sonnerie. Winry lâcha un juron avant de bifurquer en direction du gymnase.

« C'est plus court en passant par ici. » se justifia-t-elle alors que Rose protestait contre le relief qui lui tordait les chevilles.

Plus que deux minutes. La blonde avait vu juste : les alentours du gymnase étaient déserts. Un peu à l'écart, noyé dans la verdure, c'était l'un des seuls endroits que j'affectionnais dans ce bahut pourrit. Les filles fuyaient comme la peste tout ce qui se rapprochait à l'effort physique, aussi ne me suivaient-elles pas ici. Les garçons au contraire ne résistaient jamais à l'appel de la balle. Alors pendant qu'ils se lançaient des défis débiles au football ou au basket, je pouvais rêvasser tranquille. Juste derrière le bâtiment se trouvait un petit accotement, une petite parcelle de gazon légèrement ombragée. C'était là que je passais la plupart de mes récréations, allongé dans l'herbe avec un bouquin sur les yeux, histoire de dormir tranquille. Involontairement mon regard glissa en direction de la dite parcelle de terrain. Je souris en constatant que rien n'avait changé. Les arbres touffus étaient toujours plantés au même endroit – comme s'ils allaient s'en aller ! – et offraient toujours le même petit coin de fraicheur. La bute avait été légèrement remblayée, mais sa pente restait douce et agréable. Elle épousait la forme du dos, comme un matelas d'eau. Oui, tout était resté tel quel. Enfin _presque_ tout. Je pilais net, stoppant Winry dans son élan et m'emplafonnant dans Rose qui ne m'avait pas vu ralentir. Il y avait quelque chose de changé.

« Non mais Ed ça va pas ??! » tonna Winry.

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?! On va être à la bourre ! »

Je lui fis signe de se taire d'un geste, ce qui n'arrêta pas pour autant le flot des accusations de la blonde. Dans un coin de ma tête je notais qu'il me faudrait lui apprendre à placer moins de trois jurons par phrase. Pour une fille, c'était pas top de lâcher une grossièreté toutes les cinq minutes. Me détournant d'elle, je reportais mon attention sur l'inconnu qui se trouvait là, allongé sous un vieux chêne. Plutôt grand, il portait l'uniforme du lycée – le même que le mien – à un détail près : il avait remplacé l'immonde veste gris cendre par un polo prune dont il avait retroussé les manches. La peau de ses bras, blanche et pâle comme l'ivoire, contrastait diamétralement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Les bras en croix derrière la tête, un bouquin de chimie sur le visage, il ressemblait plus à un mannequin de cire qu'à un étudiant. Les cris de Winry le tirèrent cependant de son immobilité et il se redressa mollement, encore engourdi de sommeil. Plissant les yeux, je détaillais son visage. Ses traits étaient fins, mais nullement féminins. Ce type là devait plaire aux filles. Il avait la tête de l'emploi : une gueule d'ange et un air légèrement arrogant alors même qu'il sortait de sa sieste ! Alors que je m'attardais sur sa coiffure – les cheveux en batailles, c'était une manière de se coiffer ? – il leva les yeux vers moi. Immobile, il me laissa examiner les ténèbres de ses pupilles. Elles n'étaient pas mauvaises, juste profondément noires… et étrangement très douces. Presque blasées. Il m'examina en silence, indifférent aux gesticulations des deux filles près de moi.

« C'est qui celui là ? » questionna Winry qui avait enfin cessé de râler.

Je ne répondis pas. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais. Personne n'était jamais venu squatter ce coin là à part moi, et sa présence ici me perturbait. Un autre type surgit soudain de derrière lui, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Lui aussi portait l'uniforme du lycée, veste horrible comprise. Châtain foncé, aussi mal peigné que son copain, il lui adressait de grands sourires complices. Ses yeux pétillaient derrière de fines lunettes rectangulaires, ce qui lui donnait un air assez sympathique. Il débordait d'une énergie presque palpable. Lui c'était sûr, il était monté sur piles électriques. Le brun détacha finalement ses yeux de moi et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

« Ce sont peut être des étudiants universitaires ? » hasarda Rose – que j'avais, soit dit en passant, totalement oublié.

Winry secoua la tête.

« Non impossible. La section universitaire est à l'autre bout de la ville. » éluda-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Un son de vieux carillon s'éleva soudain.

« Merde la cloche !!! »

* * *

Navrée pour les fans de Winry ( et surtout de cette greluche de Rose ), mais elles et moi ça fait 3600000000 et encore... XP Honnêtement, j'attends le jour où j'aurais assez de temps pour avancer cette fic jusqu'à l'entrée en scène d'Envy! ( vive les palmiers psychopathes! x3 ) Laissez moi votre avis sur cette première partie! =D


End file.
